


Richard Armitage Statue

by Pieohpah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieohpah/pseuds/Pieohpah





	Richard Armitage Statue

What, if Michelangelo would live today and saw Richard Armitage??

 

[](http://s300.photobucket.com/user/Piehole7/media/richardsculpture1_zpsymar4jfh.jpg.html)

Photoshopped!!


End file.
